Tellement injuste
by charlypotter
Summary: la guerre est fini, 8eme années pour nos héros. c'est con de savoir que l'on n'existe que comme le personnage secondaire, Ronald et Gabrielle en on marre. ils veulent que quelqu'un les laisse exister.


Résumé :

la guerre est fini, 8eme années pour nos héros.

c'est con de savoir que l'on n'existe que comme le personnage secondaire, Ronald en a marre. il veut que quelqu'un le fasse exister.

\- Hey excuse moi, tu es Ronald Weasley, c'est ça ?

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, tout le monde l'avait ignoré face à sa sombre mine, il avait mangé à sa faim, avait trouvé un pull à sa taille à se mettre et il se préparait maintenant à aller se balader en foret tranquillement et à ruminer sur sa solitude, quel bon planning ! Mais évidemment quelqu'un avait le culot de venir le déranger, il se retourna donc pour envoyer paître cet intrus mais ces mots restèrent coincé dans sa gorge.

Quand il se retourna il vit une jeune fille d'environ 1m60, les cheveux brun bien coiffé, des yeux bleus qui trahissaient sa gêne et des joues rouges qui troublèrent Ronald.

\- euh…ouais, et toi tu es Rachel Cole ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Disons que voilà…c'est assez gênant…tiens ! La jeune fille brune lui tendit une lettre rose où il y avait écrit avec application son prénom, cela semblait être une lettre d'amour.

\- WOW, c'est pour mo...

\- on m'a dit que tu étais très proches de Harry Potter et donc si tu pouvais lui passer s'il te plaît, merci !

Elle partit en courant, laissant un Ronald déconfit, ne sachant que faire il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Harry dans la salle commune en traînant des pieds afin de lui donner cette fameuse lettre mais il se ravisa, se cacha dans un coin sombre et ouvrit l'enveloppe en tremblant.

« Cher Harry

Si tu savais combien me coûte l'écriture de cette lettre, mes amis m'ont dit que je me rendrais ridicule, mais je ne peux plus cacher les sentiments qui m'envahissent quand tu me regarde ou quand je t'effleure au détour d'un couloir. Je t'aime, je ne suis pas une fan et je te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir tué le seigneur des ténèbres lorsque tu avais 1 ans, tu n'y ait pour rien, je t'aime, toi pas le survivant, toi, tes yeux verts, ton sourire gêné, t'es cheveux indomptable, ton caractère de héro énervant, j'aime ton côté nonchalant, et tes pulsions de rebellions minimes mais tellement craquantes, je ne sais plus ce que je dis, c'est ridicule. Le principal c'est que je t'aime Harry James Potter et je voulais te le dire. Voilà.

En espérant que ton ami t'es fait passer cette lettre ridicule.

Bises

Rachel Cole »

Un cri de rage résonna dans le couloir, un cri perdu, une souffrance déchirante et puis plus rien, juste le silence et le visage effrayer de centaines d'élèves.

PDV Ronald

Le noir, réconfortant, rassurant, le silence, apaisant, nécessaire. La solitude en fait, une habitude chez moi, j'ai vécu étouffé, encerclé par ma famille , un Weasley parmi tant d'autres, un ami de Potter parmi tant d'autres, une personne sans aucune particularité, ni intelligent, ni courageux, ni sérieux, ni drôle, ni beau, ni sportif et surtout pas très intéressant. La seul chose que Hogwarts m'avait apporté c'était la vision enchanteresse de Rachel, son visage si innocent m'apaisait en un regard, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, elle représentait l'infime quantité d'espoir qui m'était nécessaire pour survivre.

Tellement injuste.

\- …ment injuste.

\- RONALD, Ronald, Ronald tu es réveillé comment vas-tu ?!

Pauv'conne comment tu crois que je vais, je me suis évanouie en tombant sur un sol en pierre .

\- Très bien Hermione, je vais bien.

\- Je suis rassuré mec, tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Oh je ne l'avais pas vu lui, qu'il parte vite, il faut que j'abrège sinon je vais lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule.

\- Bah rien Harry, j'ai dû voir une araignées, oui c'est ça une araignée était sur mon bras, ah ah c'est con, en plus Rachel... et mais attend… la lettre elle est ou, merde elle ou ?!

\- Calme toi je l'ai trouvé. M'avoua-t-il gêné.

\- Tu l'as lue ? Hochement de tête de sa part. Tu comptes faire quoi ? Putain de curiosité de merde.

\- Beh elle est vachement mignonne, elle me plaît bien et puis vue que Voldemort est bel et bien mort, je me dis que bon…pourquoi pas…

\- C'est cool … silence gênée.

-Hum Ronald on va te laisser dormir, n'oublie pas que demain il faut que tu soit sur pied pour les accueillir. L'air sérieux qu'elle avait prit me perdit ne sachant pas de quoi elle parlait.

\- Oh bon sang Ronald ce que tu peut être idiot, Beaubatons et Dumstrang arrivent demain pour le tournois de bav'boules et celui de quidditch,

\- Fait chier, me dis pas qui il y a Krum ?

\- Viktor a fini ses études depuis longtemps Ronald, ça aussi tu devrais le savoir, je t'avais dit qu'il était dans l'équipe national de Bulgarie maintenant, dit Hermione avec une pointe de fierté.

\- Oui oui je sais Hermione, ton copain es génial, je m'en souviens, tu l'a dit tout cette été.

\- Arrête , baragouina Hermione toute rouge.

Nous discutèrent encore cinq minute avant que miss Pomfresh mit mes amis hors de l'infirmerie.

Je m'endormis 10 minute après drogué par les médicaments, et ma dernière pensé fut pour Rachel, qui ne serait jamais a moi. 

PDV narrateur 

Le soleil commençait à se lever dans l'infirmerie scolaire, la lumière passait à travers les fins rideaux blanc, Ronald avait les yeux grand ouvert encore rouge de larmes trop versées, lentement ces longues jambes bougèrent et finalement le jeune homme se retrouva assis, on pouvait entendre sur ces lèvres un prénom, un seul.

Rachel

\- Rachel

Il avait répété ce nom toute la nuit durant, pour qu'il perde son sens, pour le démystifié, le banalisé, ) chaque fois qu'il approchait de ce but qu'il arrivait à la détester de ne voir que le survivant, il se souvenait de son sourire, de ses yeux qui s'illuminaient, de ses mains qui se serraient sur la bannière de son sac et puis venait la dur réalité et il se rappelait que ses lèvres toucheraient celle d'Harry, que ses yeux qui ne verraient plus que lui, que ces mains ne toucheront plus que son meilleur ami, alors venait la tristesse, le désespoir, la souffrance, dieu qu'il détestait cette réalité.

De rage, il tira sèchement la couverture mais tomba durement sur le sol froid, il se sentait tellement ridicule et inutile. Dire que dans à peine deux heure Hermione et Harry viendraient le chercher, est-ce que Rachel sera là tenant Harry dans sa main... ? Il ne pouvait pas...il ne pouvait pas les affronter tout de suite, il prit ses affaires que lui avait gentiment amener Neville la veille et fonça s'habiller, ensuite il sortit de l'infirmerie et alla se cacher derrière un arbre dans le parc, prés du lac. De la il sortit son carnet à croquis et se mit à dessiner ce qui lui passait pas la tête.

PDV Ronald

Le dessin était une passion que je m'étais récemment découverte, on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais très doué mais ça me permettait de me vider, j'étais tranquillement installer quand pour la première fois de ma vie scolaire j'entendis une voix venant sûrement d'un sonorus s'étendre dans l'air

« Cher étudiants de Hogwarts, les écoles de Beaubatons et Dumstrang arriveront dans 30 min. Je vous pris donc de vous rendre dans la grande salle pour les accueillir dignement, tout étudiant absent se verra infligé une retenue de deux heure avec Mr Rusard »

Merde, je me levais, je mis en hâte mes affaires dans mon sac et je couru vers le châteaux, je rentrais en hâte dans la grande salle avec les quelques retardataires et m'installais sans réfléchir à côté de Hermione, mauvaise idée.

\- Tu étais où ce matin ?

\- Je..je sais pas .

Quand elle était en colère je perdais tout mes moyens.

\- Vraiment ? Tu a été quelque part mais tu ne sais pas où, c'est fou Ronald mais j'ai l'impression que tu me prend pour une conne ?

\- Pardon, j'ai du partir de l'infirmerie désolé

\- Encore une araignée ?

\- ...

\- Écoute Ron, hier je ne t'ai pas cru, mais je n'ai rien dit parce que apparemment tu veux le garder pour toi, mais la prochaine fois préviens moi avant si tu veux être seul. OK ?

-OK merci .

\- De quoi vous parlez tout les deux, demanda Harry en arrivant, main dans la main avec Rachel comme je le redoutais.

\- De rien Harry, de rien.

\- Harry Harry ils arrivent, dit Rachel en sautillant sur place, les yeux scintillant en tapant des mains elle était magnifique et mon sourire idiot faillit me trahir.

Effectivement les portes de la grande salle commençait à s'ouvrir :


End file.
